


The Go-Betweens

by Squishmitten



Category: Holby City
Genre: BAW - Berena Appreciation Week 2018, Berena Appreciation Week, F/F, Prompt - Break Up, as close to break up as I can bring myself to write, day three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishmitten/pseuds/Squishmitten
Summary: Morven is worried. Naturally she turns to Serena for comfort, reassurance and advice.





	The Go-Betweens

**From:** doc_morven@gmail.com

**To:** serena.campbell@holby.nhs.gov

**Subject:** Hi!

 

Dear Serena,

 

How was your weekend? I hope little Guin behaved herself for you!

Has Bernie mentioned Cam much recently? It’s just he doesn’t seem to be himself and I’m a bit worried.

I’ve asked and asked him and he says he’s fine and nothing is wrong.

 

Love and hugs,

Morven ❤️

  
  


 

**From:** serena.campbell@holby.nhs.gov

**To:** doc_morven@gmail.com

**Subject:** re: Hi!

 

Morven,

 

The weekend was lovely, thanks. Having Guin overnight on the Saturday was amazing, if a little challenging. 

I’m thoroughly looking forward to the next time Jason and Greta are in need of a full and unbroken night’s sleep!

Bernie hasn’t mentioned Cameron at all recently. You know she isn’t always the best at keeping up with her emails.

Do you want me to ask her to check in with him?

 

Love,

Serena x

  
  


 

**From:** doc_morven@gmail.com

**To:** serena.campbell@holby.nhs.gov

**Subject:** re: re: Hi!

 

Dear Serena,

 

Oh, I don’t know.

I wouldn’t want you to bother Bernie. She’s so busy. It’s probably nothing anyway.

M❤️

  
  
  


**From:** serena.campbell@holby.nhs.gov

**To:** wolfe@nairobitrauma.go.ke

**Subject:** Cameron

 

Bernie Darling,

 

Have you heard from that son of yours recently?

Morven seems to be in a bit of a flap, and thinks he isn’t himself at the moment.

 

I had that dream about you again last night. You know, the one where you…

Actually, I think I will carry on with this via our personal email accounts.

 

You have my heart,

Serena

XxX

 

 

**From:** wolfe@nairobitrauma.go.ke

**To:** serena.campbell@holby.nhs.gov

 

**Subject:** re: Cameron 

 

Dearest Serena,

 

I  **very** much look forward to reading that email once I’m in bed tonight.

As for the boy, I haven’t heard from him in a couple of weeks.

I’ll drop him a line and see what he has to say.

 

Forever your Bernie x 

  
  
  


**From:** wolfe@nairobitrauma.go.ke

**To:** camdunn@hotmail.com

(no subject)

 

Hello Cameron,

 

I haven’t heard much from you lately. 

I thought I would just check that you’re still alive and kicking.

 

Love always, 

Mum x

 

**From:** camdunn@hotmail.com

**To:** wolfe@nairobitrauma.go.ke

**Subject:** re:

 

Madre,

 

Everything’s great. 

Work/life balance is excellent. 

Work is challenging. 

Beach is beautiful. 

Morven is well. 

How’s life in Kenya?

 

Love,

Cam x

  
  
  


**From:** wolfe@nairobitrauma.go.ke

**To:** serena.campbell@holby.nhs.gov

**Subject:** He seems fine

 

Dearest Serena,

 

Cam seems to be happy and healthy, as far as I can tell.

 

Now about that dream…

 

Forever your Bernie x

  
  
  


**From:** serena.campbell@holby.nhs.gov

**To:** doc_morven@gmail.com

**Subject:** re: re: re: Hi!

 

Dear Morven,

 

Bernie has been in touch with Cameron and he reported back that he is happy and healthy. 

Does that put your mind at rest?

 

Love,

Serena x

  
  
  


 

**

  
  
  


 

**From:** doc_morven@gmail.com

**To:** serena.campbell@holby.nhs.gov

**Subject:** :(

 

Dear Serena,

 

I think Cam might want to break up. 

I’ve barely seen him over the last few weeks, he seems to be finding any excuse to stay away. 

What am I going to do?

 

Love and hugs,

Morven ❤️

  
  


 

**From:** serena.campbell@holby.nhs.gov

**To:** wolfe@nairobitrauma.go.ke

**Subject:** The cub

 

Bernie Darling,

 

I’ve had an email from Morven, she thinks Cameron is on the verge of ending their relationship. 

He apparently seems to be staying away from home. 

Has the Wolfe cub given you any hint? 

Good god, I feel like a bizarre combination of agony aunt and school child passing notes in class!

 

Check your other email tonight, my darling. There’s a little treat for you.

 

You have my heart,

Serena

XxX

  
  


 

**From:** wolfe@nairobitrauma.go.ke

**To:** camdunn@hotmail.com

**Subject:** What are you up to?

 

Cameron Dunn, what are you up to?

 

I’ve had another worried email from Serena and it seems Morven is now convinced you’re about to break up with her. 

I hope you’re not messing her around, Cam. 

Before you retaliate, yes I know, I’m hardly in a great position to lecture you on communication and relationships, but Morven doesn’t deserve to be mucked about.

 

Love always,

Mum x

  
  


 

**From:** camdunn@hotmail.com

**To:** wolfe@nairobitrauma.go.ke

**Subject:** re: What are you up to?

 

Don’t worry mum! 

 

I have zero intention of breaking up with Morven. 

I admit, I *have* been up to something, but all will become clear very, very soon, and it’s nothing bad. 

Trust me. Please?

 

Can you ask Serena to try and reassure Morven? 

 

Love you mum.

Cam x

  
  


 

**From:** wolfe@nairobitrauma.go.ke

**To:** serena.campbell@holby.nhs.gov

**Subject:** re: The cub

 

Dearest Serena,

 

The Wolfe cub assures me that he has no intention of ending things with Morven. 

There is something going on, that much he would reveal, but he promised me that it’s ‘nothing bad’. 

He also asks that you try and reassure Morven. 

I’m sorry my love, I know that’s a lot to ask when you have nothing to base any reassurance on. 

 

I’m very much looking forward to our FaceTime session later, my sweet. I can’t wait to see your beautiful face.

 

Forever your Bernie x

  
  


 

**From:** serena.campbell@holby.nhs.gov

**To:** wolfe@nairobitrauma.go.ke

**Subject:** re: re: The cub

 

Very well my darling. I will try and cheer Morven up, with no info to work with. 

You will owe me one though, and I know  _ exactly _ how I will collect…

 

You have my heart,

Serena

XxX

  
  


 

**From:** serena.campbell@holby.nhs.gov

**To:** doc_morven@gmail.com

**Subject:** re: :(

 

Morven love,

 

Please try not to worry too much. 

I know he hasn’t said anything to Bernie about ending things. 

He probably has a tricky case at the hospital or something. 

I know Bernie can get very intense and rather distant when work is bothering her. 

Cameron is a good man, and I’m sure he will tell you all about it soon enough.

 

Love,

Serena x

 

**

 

**From:** doc_morven@gmail.com

**To:** serena.campbell@holby.nhs.gov

**Subject:** OMG!!

 

Cameron and I are ENGAGED!!!!!

 

Serena, he popped the question last night. 

It was so romantic. 

I came in from work and he had cooked dinner, he’d bought Champagne, and there were flowers and candles everywhere. 

 

The reason he had been out late so much was because he had a secret second job! 

He got some evening work in a bar so he could save up to buy me an engagement ring, Serena! 

 

We haven’t made any firm plans yet, but we both like the idea of something small and  informal on the beach here. 

I’ll let you know in plenty of time for you to book your flights!

 

Lots and lots of love and hugs,

 

Morven ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
